Say anything to anyone, and you die, Brat
by verbal acuity
Summary: NiouKiri - Niou kidnaps Kirihara during school and takes him places for his birthday - oneshot.


**say anything to anyone, and you die, brat**

**Disclaimer**: Nein.

**Author's Note**: Another Akaya birthday fic. I've been too lazy to post this. And I still have the third one to post, too. Ugh. I should just post them both in one shot. They'll either both get reviews, one or the other will get reviews, or none will get reviews. Either way. This one was fun to write. Seeing as NiouKiri is my baby and all. Enjoy!

* * *

Niou Masaharu was in no way romantic.

Kirihara knew that firsthand. It was always insult after insult, 'brat' this or 'kid' that. The second year swore that in the entire time he'd been with his trickster of a senpai (almost a year), he'd never heard his name _once_ from the older boy's lips. And it was disheartening, to say the least. He loved his senpai more than a thirteen year old should have loved another boy. He was at the stage where girls were icky and boys weren't noticeable; the stage where the only person he saw was _Niou-senpai_.

But that still didn't make Niou romantic.

"Oi, brat!"

There it was. His demise, coming straight towards him. He was going to die today. _On his birthday_, no less. It wasn't fair. He had a lot to live for, you know. Okay, so maybe not _a lot_. He still had to grow up and be the best tennis player ever, and pilot a Gundam, and defeat buchou, fukubuchou, and Yanagi-senpai, and he had to... beat Street Fighter six billion five-hundred and eighty-six million two-hundred and thirty-six thousand five-hundred and eighty-two more times than he already had. And he'd beaten it a lot already. He couldn't die now!

Make a break for it, he thought, _exit stage left_.

But it was too late; strong arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to a firm chest, holding him still. He felt the breath on his ear as the Trickster spoke. "Going somewhere, brat?" Niou drawled with a smirk. He had Kirihara right where he wanted him. "It's your birthday... in case you've forgotten..." The smaller boy squirmed, trying to get away. "And you're spending it with me. Heh."

"Niou-senpai, let me go! There's no way I could spend it with just _you_!" the second year yelled, hoping no one in the other classes heard. "We have to go to practice today! And we're in school!"

That only caused Niou's smirk to widen. "Nope. You're coming with me, brat. Right now. I'm ready to pay for this with laps, come on."

The Trickster knew that as soon as he let the smaller boy go, he'd try to make a run for it, so he was prepared for it, and thus managed to quickly lift him up and sling him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. But that didn't mean the devil didn't squirm and whine and try his best to scream "RAPE!"... Though it wasn't like Niou would even _let_ the boy talk. Of course not. He liked when his favorite kouhai was quiet. And the only way he knew how to do that, with the boy over his shoulder and all, was to molest him. In the middle of the hallways at school.

"Niou-senpai--!"

The green eyes widened and a bright blush covered the smaller regular's face, stopping any complaints he had. Niou-senpai was _good_ at that.

Smirk still on his face, the third year carried Kirihara away and out of the school. He was not spending his brat's birthday in _school_, no matter how much said brat or the rest of Rikkai complained (whether it was for being alone with Niou, or for not getting to see their favorite kouhai on his day).

Once they were off school grounds and safe, the Trickster put the smaller boy down and grabbed his hand to keep him from running away. "Come on," he said, and pulled him along. Kirihara followed albeit willingly, a childish pout on his face. He was never going to admit that he preferred being with Niou-senpai than at school; the older boy would never let him live it down. He just kept up his pout and allowed himself to be pulled with him.

After a while of silence, the Junior Ace spoke. "Senpai... where are we going?" To which, Niou only smirked, again.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you, brat?" Kirihara nodded. "Just shut up and follow."

--

They had somehow ended up at the ice cream parlor, the Junior Ace blinking profusely as he was led through the jingling doors. "...Niou-senpai?" A light punch to the head silenced him, and his senpai told him not to get used to it and keep quiet. They ordered ice cream cones, the older boy allowing for his kouhai to get whatever he wanted on his, no matter the price. Kirihara was getting a little worried. Especially since Niou was the one that paid. Niou _never_ pays.

Their ice cream was eaten in silence, the ebony-haired boy stealing glances at the Trickster here and there. The older player didn't once look back at him.

"Are you finished?" Niou asked out of nowhere, his voice almost echoing in Kirihara's ears, he had gotten so used to the silence. Without looking at his senpai, he nodded and followed the other in standing up, and walked to the door with him. He obediently went with Niou this time, without having to be dragged. He had to admit, his curiosity was getting the better of him, and he was willing to risk death to find out what his tricky senpai was up to.

With a grin, Kirihara ran up and walked calmly alongside the taller boy, fingers locked behind his head. He cast a quizzical yet playful glance at him before he spoke. "Where're we goooin'?" He was hoping he'd get an answer this time. No such luck.

"I already told you, brat. Shut up, you'll see."

The second year pouted again, hands dropping from the back of his head dejectedly as they continued on.

--

The Arcade.

Niou didn't even bother looking down at his brat as the younger accused him of... _something_ he clearly wasn't listening to; Akaya didn't know what he was talking about. Idiot.

"_Senpai_!" Kirihara said through clenched teeth, hoping that that would get the other regular's attention. It worked well enough.

"_What_," the Trickster seethed the statement right back, finally locking his eyes with bright apple green. God, how he loved those eyes. "It's just a fucking _arcade_, brat. You've been here before, just go _in_. Jesus Christ." And he shoved at the small back, helping him through the doors to Kirihara's favorite place.

He let the Ace go wild in the Arcade. The kid -- who was usually so violent and angry -- was so excited and happy that Niou wasn't sure if that was really his favorite brat or not. But he didn't doubt. Kirihara Akaya was the kid he loved, no matter how childish and _stupid_ he could be at times. Many had figured that Yanagi was the one that held the leash on the boy... but in reality, it was Niou, doing whatever he could for the youngest on the team, helping him with his homework (although teaching him all the wrong words when it came to English). He'd attend to Kirihara's injuries when he was late to practice and got hit by their vice-captain.

Niou was there, albeit still evil as hell. But Rikkai's baby loved him for it.

--

By the time they left the Arcade, it was dark, and Niou was due to bring his brat home. Though it didn't mean he wasn't reluctant to do so. He wanted to stay with him longer. There was no chance that he'd be able to do this again any time soon. After all, his birthday only came once a year.

Kirihara tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Niou-senpai, I gotta go home now," he said, green eyes almost pleading for... something. "Not that they'd care that I'm not there anyway, but..." The last part wasn't meant to be heard, but the Trickster heard it all the same and gave a frown for once. He'd much rather prefer to take his kouhai home for the night, to keep him safe and let him know that he _was_ needed and _was_ cared for, by Niou, if not by his own family.

But he couldn't. His parents, although they cared less about Niou than Akaya's parents cared about Akaya, would never allow it.

"Akaya..."

Maybe Yanagi could keep him for the night... no. The data master's family wasn't big, but their house could barely fit them all as it was. Even if Kirihara was to share a bed with his other senpai (which Niou would never allow, by the way), the place would be too crowded. Sanada just wouldn't let him stay, and if Akaya was to stay at Yukimura's, Sanada would bitch his head off. Yagyuu wouldn't allow someone so violent into his house. Kirihara would blow up Jackal's house. And Marui was in no way innocent; he'd molest the junior the whole night.

Niou was left with no choice.

"C'mon, brat. I'll walk you home," he said, dropping his hand softly onto the black mess of curls and threading his fingers through as they walked. If anything, the green eyes dulled more at the mention of 'home'. He would have loved to spend the night with Niou-senpai, if only to cease his loneliness... but he knew that was asking too much.

"Hey, Niou-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"I-- Thank you, Niou-senpai." Just as soon as he'd said it, he turned away, a faint blush covering his features. Niou didn't say anything, only gave a smirk that he knew the smaller boy couldn't see and pulled him closer, an arm around the small shoulders.

--

The second year sighed as his house came into view. All the lights were on, including his bedroom light. It was either his sister snooping around, or his parents confiscating his games and grounding him. Again. Sending one last look to his senpai, he quickly bowed and bid him goodnight and to be careful on his way home. But before he could even turn away and go into his house, a strong hand had planted itself firmly on his wrist, pulling him back and into even stronger arms.

"...Senpai?"

"I tried, you know," the older boy said and leaned down, burying his face into the soft dark locks. "I tried. I really did."

"Tried what, senpai?"

"To be nice. For once." He smirked lightly, grip tightening around the smaller form. "It's hard, you know." He pulled back and watched as the green eyes followed his every move. He pushed Kirihara towards the house and stopped when the small back collided with it. Before the other's mouth could even open to question, the Trickster had already leaned down and locked their lips together softly. Niou had never kissed the younger that calmly before; it was always quick and of the moment, albeit breathtaking and demanding. His hand had found its way to the smaller boy's school uniform pants, lingered for a moment, then disappeared.

After a few moments, the older boy pulled away, smirk still marring his features. "Happy Birthday, brat," he said and ran his fingers through the soft messy locks one more time before he turned and walked down the path to go to his own home. Maybe he'd crash at Yagyuu's to get away from his bitchy family.

Once the silver-haired doubles player was out of sight, the Ace blinked and reached into his pocket. Something crinkled under his fingers and he grabbed it, pulling it out. A piece of paper? He hummed softly to the beat of '_te no hira no yume kasane, itsuka kimi ni tsunage yo_' (**1**) and opened the piece of paper. It was a letter, though a messy one, at that, but still a letter. He blinked a few times, then read.

'_Bratling,_

_I should probably call you Akaya, shouldn't I?_

_Nah. Doesn't work that way. You can't always have what you want, eh? (this is me smirking)_

_But anyway. I tried my best today, to do something for you, if only to show you that I do care. It may not happen often, but whatever. You'll survive, right? Ice cream, endless games for the day, and this little crappy piece of paper should tide you over, right? At least until your next birthday? It better. Because I'm telling you now, you might not survive to the next. :)_

_That smile looks like 'Mura, doesn't it? Hah. I am in no way like him, but who cares._

_I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday' and don't get too full of yourself. You're still gonna have to pay when you're running laps with me tomorrow, brat. Look forward to it. Because this is all your fault. Don't blame me. You're the one that had to be born._

_And no telling Yagyuu or fatty about today or anything. I'm never sentimental, you should know. And I'd like them to still see me as manly. Because, you know, I am. Just... not on a brat's birthday. Heh._

_Ah, I should end this now. Before I decide to just stop and set it on fire or something. This is so annoying. You're lucky, brat, to have such caring senpai like me. Now stop grinning and go to sleep. It's been a long day and we have a lot of laps to run tomorrow._

_Love; Niou._

_P.S.: Don't let your family get to you. I'm always here, aren't I?_

_P.P.S.: Again, stop smiling. It's degrading to your 'devil' name, you know?_'

Even though it was disobeying a senpai's direct order, Akaya couldn't force his smile to disappear. And that smile only grew when he looked closer at the paper, squinting at the small letters written at the bottom.

'_P.P.P.S.: You better not be able to read this. And if you can, never mention it, or perish painfully._

_ilu._'

The Junior Ace grinned. He was actually looking forward to laps with Niou-senpai tomorrow.

* * *

**End Note**: Whee, NiouKiri. HAPPY ALMOST END OF YOUR BIRTHDAY, AKAYA. -loves up on.-

(**1**) '_te no hira no yume kasane itsuka kimi ni tsunage yo_' means '_I collect dreams on my palm, and one day they'll connect me to you_'. They're lyrics from Nakagauchi Masataka(Niou's Tenimyu actor in case some of you didn't know)'s 'START!' single. I was listening to it when I wrote this. x3

Please review. ;o;


End file.
